Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package.
Various packaging techniques for packaging integrated circuits have been developed in semiconductor industries to demands related to safety, miniaturization, and mounting reliability. For example, the demand for miniaturization has accelerated the technical development of packages which are close to a chip size and the demand for mounting reliability highlights the importance of developing a packaging technique which improves the efficiency of a mounting operation and the mechanical and electrical reliability after mounting.